Shaun the Sheep/Gallery
Gallery Shaun the sheep.png Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.jpg film_ACS_dtop_6.jpg Shaun-cc-shopper-1.jpg Shaun.jpg|Shaun as he appears in the show. Shaun's Childhood.png|Shaun and Bitzer when was babies Shaun's Childhood 2.png|Shaun baby with The Young Farmer Shaun's Childhood 3.png|Shaun baby see a Tape playing the song "Feels Like Summer" Photo-0.jpg|The Farmer and the Flock taking a photo Morning.png|Shaun in the morning Morning 2.png|Shaun and his style hair Shaun and Timmy.png|Shaun and the little lamb Timmy in the morning Morning 3.png|Shaun and The Flock doing his job like a Normal Sheep Morning 5.png|Shaun and The Flock looking The Farmer's Butt Wensdays.png|Those Days Shaun and Bitzer 2.png|Shaun and Bitzer School.png|Shaun escaping of The Farmer The farmer and Shaun.png|The Farmer cutting The wool of Shaun The end of the day.png|The end of the day Sleeping.png|Shaun is Sleeping Take a day off.png|Shaun's Imagination Shaun has a Plan.png|Shaun has a Plan The plan.png|Shaun saying about The Plan to The Flock Duck-0.png|Shaun bribes a duck with bread Distracting the Farmer.png|Shaun distracting The Farmer. Escaping.png|Shaun and The Flock "Escaping" to The Farmer. 42 025.PNG|The Farmer counting the Flock. 42 018.PNG|The Farmer sleeping on a wheelbarrow. Caravan.png|Shaun and The Flock going to a Caravan. Timmy 2.jpg|Shaun and Timmy. Enjoy.png|Shaun and Timmy enjoying their day off. Frustrated.png|Shaun is frustrated beacuse Bitzer knows about his plan. SHAUN-THE-SHEEP.jpg|Shaun and The Flock. Stop.png|Bitzer stops Shaun and The Flock. 08-0.jpg|Shaun and The Flock in the restaurant. 09-0.jpg|Shaun and Bitzer on the Ceil. 52 003.PNG|Shaun meet Slip the second time. 69 046.PNG|Shaun, Bitzer and Slip locking Trumper in the Ceil. 69 049.PNG|Slip with Shaun. 52 006.PNG|Slip fist bumping Shaun. Shaun 8.png|Shaun and The Farmer 70 011.PNG|Bitzer defending Shaun from The Farmer. Tape.png|Shaun with the Tape of the song "Feels Like Summer" Yey.png|Shaun and Bitzer excited because they think there still hope to return to the farm with The Farmer Shaun caravan.png|Shaun almost to enter to the Caravan Shaun and Bitzer.png|Shaun and Bitzer looking down Mossy Bottom.png|Shaun and The Flock back in Mossy Bottom Farm Oh oh.png|The Farmer sleeping when Shaun and The Flock see Trumper 70 015.PNG|Bitzer and Shaun trying to wake him up. 66 003.PNG|Shaun when was a lamb 70 017.PNG|The Farmer crying. Anger.png|The Farmer furious to see Trumper trying to throw in the quarry Shaun hero.png|Shaun about to fight Trumper Shaun vs Trumper.png|Shaun vs Trumper Shaun saves the day.png|Shaun saves The Flock and The Farmer 66 006.PNG|Trumper about to throw Shaun off the quarry. Farmer saves Shaun.png|The Farmer Saves Shaun That was close.png|Wow, that was close Shaun and The Farmer.png|The Farmer happy to save Shaun 70 020.PNG|The Farmer cuddling Shaun. Shaun the Sheep , The Farmer.png|Trumper behind Shaun and The Farmer Farmer.png|The Farmer furious with Trumper Trumper 6.png|The Farmer Approaching Trumper Farmer 2.png|The Farmer laughing with his animals Farmer 3.png|The Farmer petting his animals Shaun 1.png|Shaun with Bitzer Abrazo.png|Shaun hugging Bitzer Shaun 6.png|Shaun and The Flock in the morning 74 009.PNG|Bitzer being looked by the Farmer Creditos.png|The Farmer and The Flock in the Credits Shaun 5.png|Shaun and Bitzer Playing Creditos 2.png|Bitzer and The Farmer Slip-0.png|Shaun and The Flock with Slip Creditos 4.png|The Farmer and The Flock taking a picture 10000000_1922788621107326_7266903400032239616_n (10).jpg|Shaun in the 2015 short 10000000_1922788621107326_7266903400032239616_n (16).jpg|Shaun having fun with the Hector 10000000_1922788621107326_7266903400032239616_n (20).jpg 10000000_1922788621107326_7266903400032239616_n (43).jpg|Shaun scared of the llamas 10000000_1922788621107326_7266903400032239616_n (48).jpg|Shan about to lock the llamas in the trailer to teach them a lesson not to exploit luxuries Shaun, Lu-La and Gangs.png Shaun and Lu-La.jpg Category:Galleries